Wait, Your A What?
by TwilightFreakzzz
Summary: Charlie and Lauryn are identical twins. One is being bullied by an almost werewolf who almost blows it, and the other is falling hard for another. Join the wolves and vampires for a great adventure with Charlie and Lauryn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own any twilight characters but I do own Charlie and Lauyrn :) **

"Look here, we have Charlie!" I heard Paul say laughing. To think of how much hatred I had for a guy, it makes me unhealthy. Just then my best friend, Kim, came to my rescue  
"Paul leave her alone." Kim said, as her and I walked along the beach with her. We were walking along the beach to see who would be brave enough to swim at this temperature. "Lets go." I hissed to Kim. "Okay." She said knowing that I hated this. "What is with this hair color?" Paul asked tugging on my hair. "It's natural." I said walking away from him. "Well it's ugly." Paul said putting me down even more. "Why don't you look like your family?" Paul asked. He was leaving out my sister. "I am adopted." I told him. "Why were you adopted, I mean who would want you? I can see why your real mom gave you up." He said. I could feel tears coming. "Kim we are leaving." I said pulling Kim into the forest with me toward our bikes. I could hear Paul following us. "Don't believe him. He is stupid." Kim said trying to make me feel better. I biked about 3 miles and I could now see could see my family's shop. I got home and walked though the shop.

I ran to my room, when my heat hit my pillow the tears fell. "Honey is everything alright?" I heard my adopted mother asked. "Yeah, I just stubbed my toe." I said lying. "Do you need some ice?" She asked. "No, thanks." I said sniffling, just then my identical twin sister, Lauryn, came in my room. "Stop lying, you can fool mom but not me." She said sitting on my bed. "You didn't hear what Paul said, though." I said sniffling. "Who cares what that asshole said?" My older (by 5 minuets) sister said comforting me. "Your right." I said as my tears stopped. "So you over it?" She asked. "Yes." I said giving her a hug. "Good." She said. "It's Friday and know what that means?" She asked. "Yes, tonight we work a shift at the diner." I said. We work like all the time. But our adopted parents leave us in charge of what music we listen to in the shop, we take orders, deliver the food and we get have discounts! Me and my sister work at our family's diner that is just downstairs. The diner is really a nice place. Its been in our family for years. Our parents cook the food.

"Get redressed, and wear green!" My sister said walking away. I walked to my bathroom and did my makeup. When I got out I put on some white sweatpants, a long sleeve green tee shirt with white writing, and tan UGGS.

I walked down the stairs to the shop. I pulled on an apron that went around your waist. I walked over to where the music plays I changed it to my songs. The shop was about to open. "What do you think you are doing?" Lauryn asked. "Listening to music." I said. "Even I know that." I added. "Fine." My sister said opening the shop. My adopted parents walked into the kitchen. Just then a crowd walked in. "Laur. I am going to take this table." I said walking over to the table.

Just then one of the best songs came on, its Single Ladies. I walked over to the table and saw one of the ugliest faces in the world. And apparently Paul is not part of the steroid taker group.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked the group. There was Sam, Embry, Jared, and Paul all there. "Wait, are you the waitress? If you are you did not great us with a smile. You know Service with a smile." Paul said. I just glared at him, with my greenish blue eyes. I put on my best smile. "Welcome to Belle's diner. What would you like to drink?" I asked. "I would love a coke with a dash of lemon and lime." Paul said smiling. "Change of plans we will all take water. Sorry Paul. And could you get me a coffee with the water?" Sam asked. Paul pouted. "Sure." I said walking over to the water pitcher I poured four glasses of water put them on a trey. I poured coffee into a mug, grabbed a handful of creamers, sugars, and sweeteners. I walked back over to them. I gave everyone their drinks. "I will get you some menus." I said grabbing some menus as I saw my sister talking to Sam, and _them. _I could suddenly hear their conversation, and I focused on my sister and I could suddenly hear her thoughts. _I don't see why Charles doesn't like them I think Embry is cute. _She thought. I glared at her and walked over and gave the guys their menus. I looked at Embry and he was thinking: _God Lauryn is hot. _Okay I was freaking out. "Here you go. Laur I need to talk to you. It's an emergency." I said pulling her away.

"Okay I have a problem too." She said. "What?" I asked. "I can hear people's thoughts." She said panicked. "Oh my God! Me too!" I shouted. "Shhh!" She said quieting me down. I could see Embry, Sam, and Jared all trying of listen to us. "Lets keep it a secret for now, I bet the same things will happen to us." She said. "Okay, will you help me with this table?" I asked seeing that we had no other customers. "Alright." She said. We walked back over to my table.

_God Embry is hot! _ Lauryn though. I cleared my throat at her. "What would you like to eat?" Lauryn asked. I walked away as she took their order. I walked back into the kitchen and decided to help mom and dad. When Lauryn walked back she was shocked at how much food they ordered. She handed me the order and I started to work on it. Gosh these people eat like they haven't seen food in days. I walked out to give them their food and they dug in when I gave them the food.

"Can you get me more coffee?" Sam asked. "Sure." I said getting the coffee pot. I started to pour the coffee when something stopped me. It smelled like dog. "What is that God awful dog smell?" I asked. They all stopped eating and kinda dropped what they were eating.

_Do you think she is on to us? _ Jared asked in his mind. _No, I don't think so. _Was Sam's reply. Strange its like they are commutating through their mind. I thought.

_You know I can't wait until I am a werewolf_. Paul thought. I dropped my coffee pot and they just stared at me.

I needed air. I walked out side, just to hit my head on the cold ground.

**If you were wondering what the twins looked like. **

**Charlie and Lauryn:**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry the picture of what the twins look like didn't work. **

**Charlie is a girl. (You can't have identical boy and girl twins, duh!) **

**Well they look just like Demi Lovato in Don't Forget. But have greenish blue eyes. I will try to post a picture so just remove the spaces.**

**Surfme . files . word press .c om/2009/03/de mi-lovat o-dont-forg et-video- 14 . jpg**

**Yeah, so if you have any questions about the story. Feel free I will answer. :)**

**And again sadly I don't own anything except; Lauryn, Charlie, Penny, Lena, Aly, Krista, and Tina.**

_Ow! What happened?_ I thought. "Oh! My gosh I am so sorry!" I heard a female voice say. I opened my eyes and saw a girl with brown hair, pale skin, and brown chocolate eyes. And she was walking with an average _Quileute. The girl helped me up. "No, it's alright. Did I run into you?" I asked. "Oh no it was my fault. I am a total klutz." The girl said. "I am Bella and this is Jacob." She said. "I am Charlie." I said. "Oh, my dad's name is Charlie." Bella said. "Its not really a common girl name." I told her. "It really suits you." Bella said smiling. "Thank you." I said smiling. "Wait! I know you." I said recognizing Jacob. "Yeah, you're in my grade." He said. "Thought so." I said. _

_ I looked into their minds (Not like they would ever know.) _

_**I miss Edward. **__Bella thought as if she were in a dream. __She's probably thinking of him. __Jacob thought sullenly. __Who is Edward?__ I wondered. "Well I hope your okay, but we have to go." Bella said. "Okay, bye." I said walking away from them walking down the sidewalk. _

_ I saw my sister eyeing, I figured that she wanted me to talk to her. I decided to look into her mind. __**Where are you going? You have to work, we share the work. **__My sister thought telling me to get back and work. I got a sudden wave of guilt over me. I walked back to the shop and opened the door. I walked over to the coffee pot I dropped when Paul thought of being a werewolf. That really freaked me out. "You know guys I can't wait to be a werewolf for Halloween." Paul said. __Oh, so that's what he meant.__ I thought concluding everything. "Take the table." I told my sister motioning to Embry's table. "Okay." She said smiling and thinking of Embry. I saw Kim and my friends walk through the door._

_ And then Drop It Low came on. _

_ "Hey!" I said as my friends sat down at a booth. That happened to be right next to Sam, Paul, Embry, and Jared. "What's up?" Kim asked. "Working." I said to them. "Well, we were wondering if you would come with us to a movie." Lena said. I looked at Lena; she looked at me with her big brown puppy dog brown eyes. __**Please, Please, Please! **__Lena thought. "I can't sorry, work. I would I really would but Laur, would totally flip out." I said handing them some menus that was on a table next to me. "She's a fun sucker." Penny said. "I heard that!" Lauryn shouted. "It's true." All my friends said. "Is not!" Lauryn protested. "Tell them Charles." Lauryn added. "Well, your kind of are." I said admitting. _

Lauryn gasped dramatically. "What? My own sister?" She asked dramatically. "Dun! Dun! Dunnnn!" My friends sang. I laughed; soon my sister cracked and started to laugh. "I love you guys." I said smiling. "What do you want to drink?" I asked. Penny, Kim, Aly, Krista, and Tina all agreed to coke. "What you would you like to drink Lena?" I asked. "What has the most caffeine?" Lena asked. "Maybe coffee." I said. "Then I want coffee." She said telling me. I should've figured she wanted caffeine. "Okay." I will be back with your drinks and menus." I said walking off to get the drinks. I looked over to my sister to see her flirting with Embry. I rolled my eyes at her. I got the cokes and a coffee mug. I got coffee to put in the mug, and then poured the coffee. I grabbed creamer and sugar, walked back to my friends. I handed out the drinks while Lena laughed evilly as she grabbed her coffee. The song changed to Dream On, by Aerosmith. "What is this music?" Aly asked coving her ears. "Aerosmith. And sorry if I hurt your ears with good music." I said defending my music. "I love this music." Lauryn said. "That's just because you are twins, Twins like the same things." Penny said. "Is not!" My sister and I said at the same time. "Point and case." Krista said smartly. "No, I like spicy food, she hates it, I hate cool feeling food. I hate school, and she loves it. I like orange, red and yellow, and she likes blue, purple, and green. I am more tomboy, she is all preppy. I can sing higher and longer, she can sing lower and shorter." I said.

"Yeah but you both are amazing dancers, your hair is always the same." Krista said. I realized that both our hair was the same. I took my hair out of its ponytail. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Her room is a mess, and mine is neat." Lauryn said. "And I am so much cuter then her." I said. Lauryn glared at me, and I just smiled at her. The song ended and then Meet Me Halfway came on. "Happy?" I asked Aly. "Very." Aly said smiling.

"Moving on what would you like to eat?" I asked my friends. Once I got their orders in I looked outside to see the sun setting. I loved it when the sun was setting and when the sun set and the dark. Suddenly I felt like I was floating, I looked down to see if I was. I wasn't. I looked away then suddenly it hit me, I looked back down at the ground and saw that my legs were on fire. Strangely it didn't hurt. "Lauryn! Come up stairs!" I shouted running up stairs as I saw the other workers for the diner come in the restaurant. I was out of public view when my sister came up. "Oh my God! Charlie!" She shouted getting our adoptive parents attention. Suddenly Lauryn's arms started to spring with water.

Our parents ran up the stairs. "Oh my it's happening." Our adopted mother said. "Scott call Carlisle." Our mother said.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Why do her parents want to call Carlisle? What's happening with the girls? Next chapter there will be different points of view. Please review :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So what did you think of the last chapter? Did you: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Confused about it?**

**Well now you can read and find out what happened. :]**

_Lauryn POV_

Some guy named Carlisle appeared fast. Carlisle took one look at me and my sister then brought us into our living room. "I bet you are wondering what is going on." He said. "Well, I am!" my little sister shouted as the flames on her legs burned more violently, I calmed down and the water stopped. "How did you do that?" My sister asked. "I calmed down you should try it." I said.

I noticed that my sister got a strange shape under her eye that was red, yellow, and orange and looked like a fire. "What is that under you eye?" I asked my sister. "what is under yours?" She shot at me. I pulled out a little mirror that was in my pocket, and I saw some that looked like waves.

My sister was silent and clearly trying to clam down, but she couldn't. "If you would like to hear why this is happening, please listen. And the new mark states what power you have and any mystical creature will recognize it." Carlisle said.  
My sister finally calmed down. "About 14 years ago, your parents came to me when your mom was pregnant. And they told me that they were controllers of the elements, fire and water. They also told me that only four people in the world control the elements. Your father controlled water, and your mother controlled fire. But the other people in the world control air and earth. Being an element controller is very dangerous, and there are people looking for you, and when to attack." Carlisle started. "But you must know when you turn 18 you will stop again." Carlisle said. "I have to tell you this and you must never tell anyone, vampires exist." Carlisle said. Okay was this guy messing with us. "When your parents were younger they got into a big mess with the Volturi, they are the vampire royalty. One day they needed to talk to the Volturi about what was going to happen between them. So they dropped you off at my house, later that day the Volturi killed you parents." Carlisle said. My heart stopped.

I decided to read his mind to see if he was kidding. Turns out he wasn't.

"So you are saying all this is real?" my sister asked. "I am sorry yes." Carlisle said. My sister's eyes started to tear up. My sister ran to her room and I could hear her sobs. "Sorry." I said apologizing for her. "Her dream was to find mom and dad. And prove to everyone she was loved." I said for my sister. "You and your sister were loved dearly." Carlisle told me.  
"You and your sister are going to have to stay at my house and my family and I will help you control your powers." Carlisle said. "Alright I will get my sister." I said walking to my sister's room.

"Charles?" I asked knocking on her door. "What?" She asked. "Let me in." I said. I heard the door click and the door open slowly. "We are going to stay with Carlisle and his family, until we control our powers." I told my sister.

I got my sister to come out of her room and we walked out of the restaurant. I saw that we got everyone's attention. Embry looked at me strangely.

**Sam POV**

What is the bloodsucker doing on my land and with those two girls? I saw him walking with the girls down the street. I ran after him. I noticed that the girls were wearing big sunglasses. "Carlisle." I hissed. "Sam. I need you to understand, that…" Carlisle started. "Sam, why is Embry shaking?" Lauryn asked. I turned around and saw Embry about to explode. Embry imprinted on Lauryn, and he now became over protective over her. "Sam I will explain later." Carlisle said. There was a quick breeze. Suddenly a sweet cinnamon, spicy smell covered up the vampire stench. Then there was a cool minty breeze along with that. I looked at the girls, I couldn't see their eyes, maybe he bit them.  
Charlie spotted a big bug flying around. She tried to shoo it away but it wouldn't leave. She freaked out when the bug landed on her she freaked out sending her glasses flying off her head.

Suddenly I saw the fire manipulation symbol under her eye.

"Crap." She hissed as she said as she saw me looking at the symbol. "What is that?" I asked. "Are they?" I started, "Yes, now we need to be going." Carlisle said.

"I am freezing." I heard Charlie mumble.

"If you are leaving then I coming so we can talk." I said. Charlie started to look really pale. "We need to go right now if you want someone to live." Carlisle said frantic. "I am bring the boys. Also." I added. Lauryn looked very confused.

**A/N Sorry for not updating in awhile school has been busy for me. But in the next chapter it will have suspense and explain things. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! I love the reviews and reading them. :] I would love more reviews. **

**Everything belongs to SM but I do own Lauryn and Charlie. **

**Carlisle POV**

I could see Charlie getting too cold. I haven't told them what their weaknesses are. If Charlie gets too cold she will freeze up and slowly and painfully die, If Lauryn gets too warm she will smother. It takes almost forever Lauryn to get warm. But Charlie on the other hand, gets less than 98 degrees, it's not good, her average temperature should be around 119. Lauryn's weakness is getting too hot, it is very hard to get her warm though so that would be a good thing. Charlie looked like she was in pain.

"We need to get going this instant." I said pulling the girls along to my car. "I will get Jared and Embry." Sam said running off. "Um what's going on?" Lauryn asked. Before I could answer Sam was back, but Paul came along. Charlie started to turn snow white. "Lur, I'm tired…" Charlie said falling toward the ground and passing out. "Drama queen." Paul mumbled. Sam whipped his head toward Paul. "What's wrong with her?" Lauryn asked. "She's too cold." I replied. "Then get her a blanket!" Lauryn shouted. "I am sorry it's not that simple." I said. Lauryn knelt next to her sister, "She is really warm, and how can she be too cold?" Lauryn asked. "We have to get her warm then I can explain." I said. "How?" Lauryn asked. "Carlisle we run warm, maybe one of us can warm her up." Sam suggested. "Who is the warmest?" I asked, I was unsure trusting a werewolf with Charlie. The pack looked at Paul. "Paul would be, because he is turning, his skin would be hot." Sam said. Lauryn looked unsure. "What do I need to do?" Paul asked. "Wrap her in your arms and hold onto her." I said. Paul looked like he was going to be sick. "NO!" Paul shouted. "What did you say?" Sam asked with anger in his voice. Suddenly Paul was at Charlie's side and holding onto her. "Come to my car, Paul and Lauryn and I can explain what's going on." I said walking over to my car with Paul carrying Charlie, and Lauyrn walking right next to him. "Can I come?" I heard Embry ask. "If you want." I said. Sam looked unhappy but let him go anyways. Everyone fit into the car.

Sam and Jared ran to my house, while I drove with everyone else. "So what's going on?" Lauryn asked. "Embry, you may have noticed the mark under the girls eyes, yes they are element controllers. Lauryn if your sister gets to cold she will freeze to death. I know everyone can freeze to death, but you sister is supposed to run at 119 degrees, if she get under 98 she will slowly and start to die." I said and Lauryn gasped. "Yes, she gets cold very easily. For you, you are the opposite, you can get too warm, it is very hard to get you warm, and you can't die, only get sick." I said explaining to her the difference between her and her sister. "Poor Charlie." Was all she could say. "So you are saying that she was about to die when she passed out?" Embry asked. "Well, she was getting very close to dying." I said.

**Paul POV**

Okay so this girl has problems with getting warm, I still hate her. Why did Sam make hold her? I am sure that Embry would be capable of holding her. "Paul we are here." I heard Embry tell me as he got out of car and walked over to Sam. I carried Charlie out of the car. Thank God I got theses new awesome werewolf muscles to carry her with. "Take her inside; you can sit on the couch." Carlisle said with Lauryn walking next to me. Wow she was so annoying it's like I have something she values. Oh wait I do. Charlie shifted in her sleep and buried her face into my chest.

I walked into the house and was in the doorway when I heard my name called. I stopped where I was, I was so tempted to turn around and hit Charlie's head on the doorway, but I didn't. "What" I asked turning around and making sure Charlie wouldn't get hurt in anyway. "Well are going to tell Lauryn about us." Embry said. "And you wanted to tell me this why?" I asked. "Because the pack except you is going to tell her." Embry said as Lauryn looked confused.  
"Lauryn come here we have to talk to you." Embry said. Lauryn looked very unsure. "You can keep going Paul." Embry said. "Okay." I said turning around and I walked down the hallway to the living room, where I met the rest of the leeches.

"What are you doing here almost mutt?" Rosalie asked. "Nice to see your ugly face too." I mumbled sitting on the couch. "What are you doing?" Rosalie yelled. "Sushh!" I hissed. Charlie moved in her sleep showing her face, and everyone gasped. "Element controller." Esme whispered. "Yes, and she like about died so I have to lug her around and get her warm." I said. "Poor thing she almost died." Alice said. "I guess." I mumbled.

Carlisle walked into the room. "I can see that she is getting better her heartbeat is getting at a steady pace." He said. "Good." The sooner she gets better the sooner she will be gone.

*Skip some time*

Lauryn and the pack appeared with Lauryn wrapped around Embry's waist. Ugh they are so sickening. Charlie shifted in her sleep and her eyes fluttered opened. She looked around and then she noticed me holding her. She screamed so my ears rang for 20 minuets.

**Charlie POV**

Okay, so I wake up in the arms of the total jackass. How's that for fun. I looked around and screamed. I saw Lauryn run to my side. I jumped out of Paul's arms. "Charlie calm down." I heard my sister say. "I am calm!" I yelled at her. Okay maybe I wasn't I mean I wake up in a new place and I am in the arms of the one I hate. "You are a very bad liar." My sister said. "Oh really? Remember when the station bus said we couldn't ride the bus and I brought the tears and said that our aunt had only an hour left to live and we got a free ride?" I asked telling her the time I told one of the best lies ever. "Oh, yeah…" My sister said remembering the time. "So that would make me a good liar." I replied. "What is that going to do for you in life?" Paul asked. "Oh shut up Paul! No one likes you!" I yelled at Paul getting mad. Alright I will admit I have a very bad temper. I suddenly got the urge to read someone's mind. I decided to read my sister's mind. _Man, I think I am in love with Embry. _My sister thought. Wow she's an idiot. Okay I think everyone's mind will be full of disappointment. So I give up on reading people's mind.

"Well no one likes you either." Paul shot back. Wow he is slow at comebacks. "What ever." I replied. "Charlie let me explain what happened and why you passed out." Carlisle told me.

Carlisle explained to me how I could die. Wow this is fun. "And it's a very slow and painful process." Carlisle explained. Lauryn about choked when she heard that. She is really over protective of me. "You didn't say that!" Lauryn shouted. "I am sorry; I thought that you wouldn't care." Carlisle said. "You probably deserve to die slowly." I heard Paul mumble. I was sick of him.  
I walked over to Paul and slapped him before anyone could react. I was just fuming, I was so mad. Suddenly I felt like I was floating I looked at my self and my arms were on fire. Odd it didn't hurt, it felt natural. "Woah." I heard everyone gasp. I am still so mad at Paul.

**A/N and there it is. The chapter hope you enjoy it, and again I would like reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I feel like updating. And if any of you (readers) know what a beta in a story is please tell me. :]**

**Charlie POV **

Wow this is so odd. I mean being on fire. Man this was going to take time getting used to. "Charlie!" I heard my sister yell panicked. "What?" I asked looking at my arms. Suddenly the fire went to my hands like I was holding. "Does it hurt?" She asked as everyone stared at the fire. "No, not really. I find it really cool. Remember element controller." I said playing with the fire in my hands. "Don't touch anyone or anything. We catch on fire very quickly." I heard a blond girl say. "Wasn't planning on it." I said swirling the fire with my finger in the palm of my hand. I was sick of the fire and wanted it to go away. Suddenly the fire went away. "Whoa." I said as my sister ran over to me and looked at where the fire was. "That was so… odd." She said confused. "Yeah. Well that was fun so; I think I might go outside and start a bonfire." I said walking to the door, until I felt some one grab my arm. I knew it was Carlisle and he wanted to talk to me. "Hum… It seems like I am stuck." I said trying to get out of his grip but it didn't work. "Charlie, we need to talk." A Carlisle voice said.

Oh! Called it!

"I am listening." I said trying to pull away. "Sit." He said. Wow he sounded so fatherly. "Fine." I said dropping to the ground and sitting. "Not what I was aiming for, but close enough." Carlisle said. "Charlie, when you got rid of the fire. What did you think of?" He asked. "Well, I kinda was tired of the fire and I wanted the fire to go away, then it disappeared." I told him. "Okay can you try to get the fire back?" Carlisle asked. Okay odd question. I told my inner self to bring the fire back. Then the fire was back. It was in the palms in my hands. Sam and his crew were fascinated, except Paul.  
"Very Good." Carlisle said. I put the fire out.

"Lauryn would you please do you power?" Carlisle asked my sister. "Sure." She said. My sister stood up and tried her best to get the water thingy work. Turns out she needs to learn to control it. Yes, she got the water thing to work, but when she did she didn't just get water to come to her palms. No, no too simple. She drenches me in water.

"Charlie! I am so sorry!" She shouted as he realized what happened. I glared at her. "You don't see me burning your ass to a crisp!" I yelled.

Okay I will admit I have anger issues. Well... Yeah I do.

Embry stood in front of her blocking me from looking at her. "Dude calm down." Embry said to me. "I am clam!" I yelled. Whoa Déjà Vu. "Then why is part of your hair on fire?" He asked. I looked at my hair and there were perfect fire streaks in my hair.

**Lauryn POV **

I accidently drenched my sister with water, my bad. It was actually pretty funny, but she got so mad, yeah she kinda caught fire. And _my _Embry came to the rescue. If you were wondering why I called him mine, he told me all about him and being the wolf. Then he told me about imprinting, and how we are soul mates. I accept him, and he accepts me.

"I am not, nor will I ever be a dude." My sister shot at him. Wow if I ever married Embry, my sister would hate him. And me for that matter. (For marrying him) My sister looked away from me mad and then her fire streaks disappeared. I didn't notice but my water power thingy was gone. I thought about my sister it makes since, I mean she has really bad anger issues, so it makes since her controlling fire. Well it makes since to me. "Lauryn." I heard Carlisle call my name. "Yes?" I asked looking at him. "Very good bringing your powers, but please control them." Carlisle said. "Okay." I said looking down. I noticed that the rug was pure white like it had never been used. I saw my sister yawn at the corner of my eye. "How can you be tired?" I asked. "I just am." She said tiredly.

**A/N: Hello again, I know short chapter, but I was really bored. Please review. :] **

**P.S. please answerer my beta if you know that answer. :] **


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: **Hello my readers, I have a poll up where you, yes you! Get to pick if Paul will imprint on Charlie. So I have put Charlie's fate into your hands.

I really and honestly felt like I should tell you, and before I write another chapter I would like to know your opinion.

Sorry if I mislead you thinking that I already had a chapter considering I already updated yesterday.

If I don't update in awhile I am really and honestly sorry, school gets really busy this time of you. You know what I mean? But I usually have long chapters so that takes me a little longer to update.

Well I have to go now, but please vote. If you vote the sooner I can update. :] (HAHA what every writer does, bribe people)


End file.
